100 Prozent Dark Literati 0o0 Eine Reise
by louisvuitton
Summary: Lit RoryJess, nach 2. Staffel Finale. Er fragt ob sie ihn begleiten will, sie sagt ja. Was passiert wenn man Amerika durchfaehrt, und Jess ein schreckliches Geheimnis birgt. Sehr kurze Kapitel
1. 1 Kapitel

_Erklärungen_: **Literati** bedeutet (engl. Erklärung) Literati is defined as "the literary intelligentsia" from the Latin "literate." **Dark** bedeutet bei dieser FF dass es mal nicht "Heile Welt" mäßig ist, es geht um die düsteren Seiten von Jess und Rory. Mehr sage ich aber nicht, ihr müsst dann schon selbst lesen!

_Über meine FF_: Es geht um 100 Literati, es ist eine Art "dunkle" Literati. Es ist offen und sehr Gefühlbetont geschrieben, ganz anders als "Der Läufer und die Königin". Zu vielen Kapiteln gibt es Songs die meiner Meinung nach großartig dazu und zur Stimmung passen, die nenne ich immer am Anfang des Kapitels. Der Song zur FF, wenn man das so sagen kann, ist "Fast Car" von Tracy Chapman, unbedingt reinhören! Von der Handlung her ist sie schwer zu beschreiben, ein "Road Trip" der etwas anderen Art, der vorallem durch die Gefühle von Jess und Rory geleitet wird, einfach um zwei Jugendliche die das Leben kennenlernen. Aber lest selbst...

Gilmore Girls gehören mir nicht, und auch keine Recht, das ist lediglich ein Hobby.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Würde mich über Reviews freuen!

Der Anfang

Es war nur ein paar Stunden her. Ihre Mutter hat ihr gebeichtet dass ihr Vater ein Kind von einer anderen erwartet, doch sie hat ihr nichts gesagt.

Nichts von Jess, nichts von ihrem Kuss, rein gar nichts. Kein Wort davon dass sie ihren Freund betrogen hat, mit dem sie schon fast zwei Jahre zusammen war. Sie wusste dass sie bald nach Washington fährt, und Jess, Dean, ihre Mutter sowie ihren Vater für mindestens sechs Wochen lang nicht sehen wird.

Ihr Zimmer schien so überfüllt, voll mit Büchern, und jedes erinnerte sie an Jess. Und das Oxford English Dictionary dass ihr ihr Vater geschenkt hat. Sie hasste ihn, in diesem Moment, dafür dass er ihrer Mutter alles versprochen hatte und es Minuten später brach.

Rory dachte daran was sie als nächstes tun sollte, ob sie es ihrer Mutter beichten sollte. Ob sie es vergessen sollte, und ob sie bei Dean bleiben würde. Wieso hat sie dass nur getan? Die Gedanken schossen ihr nur so durch den Kopf! Diese Verwunderung über diesen Kuss. Sie ließ sie nicht locker. Er hat ihn zwar erwidert, doch tat er das nur um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Trotz ihrer Intelligenz, konnte ihr nicht mal ihr Verstand eine Antwort geben.

Sie war froh dass sie weg musste. Weit weit weg nach Washington.

„Hey Süße, hast du alles gepackt? Der Bus müsste gleich da sein!" Lorelai kam in ihr Zimmer. Rory sah sie kurz an. „Ja, ich komm sofort ins Wohnzimmer..." „Ist gut"

Kurze Zeit später kam der Bus, er hielt vor dem Haus der Gilmores. „Na dann, meine Kleine, es wird Zeit sich zu verabschieden!" „Ja, Mum" Ihre Mutter küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Rory war neugierig und freute sich auf Washington.

Als sie nach draußen, zum Bus ging drehte sie sich nur einmal nach ihrer Mutter um.

Hätte sie sich öfters umgedreht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie ihre Mutter für eine sehr sehr lange - viel länger als geplant - Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde?


	2. 2 Kapitel

2. 

Sie setzte sich in den Bus. Sie kannte keinen von den Jugendlichen, sie begrüßte sie freundlich, und sie grüßten zurück. Von ihrem Platz hatte sie einen schönen Blick nach draußen, und durch das Fenster zu ihrer rechten ebenfalls. Ihr Haus und Lorelai entfernten sich immer weiter und weiter, bis Lorelai in das Haus ging, und das Haus schnell am Horizont versank.

Rory wurde etwas melancholisch, sie holte ein Buch aus dem Rucksack. „In einem andern Land" von Ernest Hemingway. Sie las und las. Die anderen im Bus blödelten mt einem Radio herum, sie sangen Songs laut nach... Bis die zuständige Aufpasserin sich aufregte. Rory hebte ihren Blick vom Buch um die kurze Ruhe zu genießen.

Sie sah auf ihr Buch. „Jess sagte ich sollte Hemingway noch eine Chance geben" dachte sie sich still und leise. Im Radio der Song „Secret" von Madonna.

Things haven't been the same  
Since you came into my life  
You found a way to touch my soul  
And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go

Sie seufzte, zuviel erinnerte sie an Jess, und nichts an Dean. Dean, oh, Dean, er war so fürsorglich. Viel zu fürsorglich, dauernd rief er an... Er verstand nicht was sie wollte.

Rory zuckte zusammen. Sie sprach über Dean als ob es schon Schluss wäre... Ist es denn schon Schluss? Keiner konnte ihr die Antwort geben. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Buch.

Sie öffnete es und las weiter. Sonst hätte sie nachgedacht, über alles, und über nichts.

Die Tage in Washington vergingen. Paris war in Hochform und schockierte mit ihrer typischen Art jeden Politiker des Landes. Sie gewannen Debatten, lernten kluge amerikanische, meist republikanische Teenager kennen.

Doch immer Abends, überkamen Rory Gedanken über ihren Vater und über Jess. Durch die Stille der Nacht kamen alle möglichen Ideen Rory in den Sinn.

Bis zu diesem entscheidenden Abend.

Es ist 19:00. Wie jeden Tag rief Lorelai an, um Rory alle Neuigkeiten aus Stars Hollow zu erzählen, und zu hören welche Grausamkeit Paris einem Vertreter der Regierung wiedermal antat. 

„Hallo?" „Guten Abend, wie geht's dir?" „Mum, Hi! Gut Danke, und dir? Was gibt's neues?" Sie freute sich unheimlich wann immer sie ihre Mutter anrief, sie hatte immer etwas witziges und Interessantes auf Lager, und manchmal ging es auch um Jess.

„Gott sei Dank. Ich bin unendlich froh dass du mich fragst! Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist" Sie klang so aufgeregt und auf eine merkwürdige Art und weise froh. „Sag Mum, was?" „Jess ist weg!"

Alles was Lorelai am Ende der Leitung zu hören bekam war Stille. 

„Rory, bist du noch dran" Rory wurde unheimlich ernst und besorgt. „Wieso?" „Was Wieso? Er ist einfach weggerannt, Luke und er haben gestritten und jetzt ist er wieder weg. Diesmal hat es echt nicht lange gebraucht!" „Oh" „Naja, der ‚Armbrecher' hats meiner Meinung nach verdient. Und was solls, ihr habt euch sowieso nicht gesehen." „Ja"

Rorys Augen füllten sich mit einer Flut von Tränen. Es ist zu spät, es ist zu traurig, Jess wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie würde seine Meinung ändern, irgendwie, irgendwo.

Ja, er hat ihren Kuss nur erwiedert damit es ihr nicht peinlich ist. Garantiert. Und hat ihre Mutter nicht bemerkt dass ihr was an ihm liegt? Oh, was für eine Wut stieg in ihrem kleinen Körper auf... Nicht mal ihre eigene Mutter bemerkte es.

Er ist weg. Er ist weg, sie wird ihn wahrscheinlich nie, nie wiedersehen.

„Ausser dass Mal wo du ihn besuchen gefahren bist, nach New York" „Was?" „Na, wo du ihn besuchen warst? Bei meinem Abschluss, kannst du dich denn nicht mehr erinnern?"

Ihre Mutter gab ihr eine Idee. Dumm, kindisch. Doch sie würde ihn wiederfinden. Sie würde einfach wieder nach New York fahren, so würden sie sich zumindest wiedersehen.

Denn er hat sich wieder nicht verabschiedend.

„New York, stimmt. Hab ich vergessen, sorry Mum", "Rory" "Ja?" „Du hängst doch nicht noch immer an ihm?" „Blödsinn" Sie fängt doof, und mädchenhaft zu lachen an. „Gut, hat sich nämlich so angehört." „Fährt er wieder zu seiner Mutter?" „Nein"

Nein? Nein? Was soll bitte Nein heißen? Wo will er den hin? Sie kann doch nicht ganz Amerika nach ihm durchsuchen.

„Keiner weiß wo er hin ist. Nicht einmal Luke, und er meint seine Schwester wüsste es auch nicht. Es scheint aber keinen zu kümmern..."

Sie presst ihre kalte Hand zu einer Faust zusammen.

„Also ist er einfach verschwunden?" „Ja, er ist mit seinem Wagen einfach davongefahren! Merkwürdiger Kauz."

Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schon nahezu in das Fleisch.

„OK, Mum, weißt du Paris ist gerade ins Zimmer gekommen, wir müssen noch etwas wegen morgen bersprechen." „Ähm, Gut. Ist alles In Ordnung?" „Sicher."

Rory hat kühl aufgelegt. Noch nie hatte sie so mit ihrer Mutter geredet. So herzlos und gefühlskalt. Und Paris, Paris war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Jetzt log sie schon ihre Mutter an.

Aber war sie denn die einzige die Jess mochte? Es interessierte nicht einmal seinen Onkel, nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter wo er war. In diesen Sekunden hasste sie alle und jeden.

Dean dafür dass er so ein verdammter Schleimer ist, ihre Mutter für ihr Desinteresse, und Jess für seine... seine...

Ach, sie war überfordert. Ja, sie hasste ihm. Aber nur aus einem sehr egoistischen Grund.

Er schien sich wirklich nicht mal ein kleines bisschen für sie zu interessieren.

A.r.sch.loch. 

Die Luft war zu stickig in ihrem Zimmer. Sie rannte aus dem Gebäude, die große, überdimensionale Stiege dieses mittelmäßiges Hotel herab, und blickte in den Himmel. Die Sterne waren klar zu sehen, es war eine sehr kalte Sommernacht.

Ihre Haut zog sich zusammen. Sie umarmte sich selber, sonst hätte sie ja nichts aufwärmen können.

Sie blickte zur Straße. Ihr blick erstarrte. „Oh Gott..."


	3. 3 Kapitel

3. 

„Jess" 

Es war zumindest Jess' Wagen. Er stand am Straßenrand. Warum ist es nur so dunkel? Rory kann nicht erkennen ob jemand drinnen sitzt. 

„Soll ich hingehen?" Ihre Hand begann zu zittern, nicht nur wegen der Kälte. Sie hatte nur dieses blöde T-Shirt und ihre alte Jeans an.

„Ich gehe hin" Wild entschlossen stieg sie all die so angeberischen Stiegen hinab zu DEM Wagen.

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. Sie ist nur ein paar Meter entfernt, doch ihre Beine sind wie festgeklebt sie kann sich nicht bewegen.

Er steigt aus der Tür und dreht sich um. „Rory" Er ist sichtlich erschrocken.

„Es ist Jess, es ist Jess." Sie dachte in einer Millisekunde über alle Möglichen Gründe nach warum er hier ist.

Will er hier in diesem Hotel übernachten? Hat er in Washington Freunde oder Familie?

Aber sie kam immer wieder zu einer Idee zurück: Ist er wegen mir da? 

„Rory, wieso bist du hier?"

Sollte sie sich mit der Idee in ihrem Kopf doch nicht so schnell anfreunden? 

„Was machst DU hier?"

Stille. Eisige Stille.

„Du bist von Luke weggerannt"  
„Neuigkeiten sprechen sich ja rasend schnell herum"  
„Ja" 

Wieder Stille. Warum sagt der Idiot denn Nichts?

„Und wie geht's dir so?"

Fällt ihm denn Nichts besseres ein?

„Gut. Danke. Und selber?"  
„Auch gut, danke."

Er wirkt wie ein kleines Kind, richtig verlegen. Rory versucht stolz und erwachsen dazustehen, aber so nervös war sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie.

„Und bist du hier auf der Durchfahrt?"  
„Sozusagen... Ich wollte nur was abholen."  
„Aha. Und wo willst du hin?"  
„Muss ich mir erst überlegen."

Er geht jetzt auf die andere Seite des Wagens, lehnt sich an die Beifahrertür, er holt eine Zigarette raus und zündet sie an. Er fühlt sich so unbeholfen, sie würde doch nie verstehen dass er wegen ihr kam.

Aber sie hat ihn geküsst, und er fand es toll. Er wollte ihr dannach noch soviel sagen, doch sie verbat ihm auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Nicht gerade charmant. Trotzdem, für ihn sah sie nie so schön aus wie jetzt. Ihre langen Haare wehten leicht im kalten Wind, und wie sie sich umklammerte. Er hätte ihr doch auch halt geben können...

„Du bist also in Washington, musst was abholen, weißt aber nicht wohin du fährst?"  
„Ja"   
„Und keiner weißt wo du bist? Was ist wenn dir was etwas zustößt?"   
„Du weißt es doch"

Rory ist verlegen.

„Reicht das etwa nicht?" Er nimmt einen langen beruhigenden Zug.  
„Ich weiß nicht"  
„Du scheinst heute auch nicht gerade entschlossen zu sein"

Es ist zu spät, es ist zu traurig, Rory wollte ihn nicht mehr. Er würde ihre Meinung ändern, irgendwie, irgendwo.

Noch nie fühlte er sich so unsicher.

„Jess, warum bist du wirklich da?"

Er schmunzelt. Viel zu gerne hätte er gefragt ob sie hofft dass er wegen ihr da ist, ob sie die Ware ist die er abholen will, und ob der Kuss ernstgemeint war.

„Jess, wieso lachst du jetzt?"  
„Entschuldige" 

Schon wieder diese Pause. Und diese Kälte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss wieder rauf in mein Zimmer. Ich erfriere noch. Viel Glück bei deiner Reise nach nirgendwo."

Warum hat er sie nicht gefragt ob sie hofft dass er wegen ihr da ist, ob sie die Ware ist die er abholen will, und ob der Kuss ernstgemeint war.

Sie kämpfte so hart gegen die Tränen an, nicht einmal normal reden konnte sie mit ihm. Nichts ist wie es war. Der verdammte Kuss. Dean interessierte sie nicht mehr, aber Jess war ein blöder unreifer Junge der jedes Buch las das sie las und mit dem sie... Alle Beschimpfungen verdrehten sich in schöne Erinnerungen und gerade die Dinge die sie an Jess mochte.

Der verdammte Kuss. Doch sie liebte den Kuss, die Art wie er sie umarmte, wie er seine Hand an ihre Hüften legte, alles. Sie weiß noch ganz genau wie sich das Material seiner Jacke anfühlte, die leicht ruppige Oberfläche. Auch heute hatte er sie an.

Sie war fast schon bei der Eingangstür, ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer, in der Hoffnung dass er nach ihr rufen würde.

Doch ihre Hoffnung war umsonst. Er rief ihr nicht nach, und sie drehte sich nicht um. So ging sie enttäuscht in das Hotel.

Jess schaute ihr nach, wie sie all die Stiegen immer langsamer und langsamer hinaufstieg. Er hatte keinen Mut und er gab es zu. Sie war so perfekt. Wieso erlaubte sie ihm nur nicht auch nur ein zweites Wort nach dem Kuss zu sagen?

Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.

Dieser Abend schien für Rory nicht zu enden. Paris war gerade ins Bad gegangen. Sie las noch immer „In einem andern Land" Jess hatte nicht recht, sondern sie, Hemingway ist einfach anstrengend.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ich geht schon" schrie sie zu Paris ins Bad.

„Hi Rory" Jess, atemlos.


	4. 4 Kapitel

4. 

"Jess, wow, ich dachte du wärst weg"  
„Ich auch"  
„Oh"   
„Nein, ich wollte nicht weg."  
„Ok" 

Er kam in das Zimmer. Er ist so nervös, dachte Rory.

„Hemingway?"   
„Bitte?" Rory bemerkt dass Jess' Blick auf ihrem gerade weggelegten Buch klebt.

„Oh, ich habe es wiedermal versucht"  
„Klappt es noch immer nicht?"  
„Nein, tut mir Leid"

Stille, wieso immer diese Stille. Er würde sich wünschen dass sie etwas sagt, und sie dass er etwas sagt.

„Rory, wir müssen reden"  
„Ich weiß"  
„Hier?"   
„Ich weißt nicht?  
„Oh Gott, Rory bitte, entscheide dich!"  
„Tut mir Leid"

Wieso fühlte sie sich so verletzt. Er hat noch bei ihr noch nie so reagiert. Sie waren so gute Freunde, wieso brüllt er sie jetzt an?

„Nein, es tut mir Leid" sagte er leise.

Er blickte verstört auf den Boden. Er war überfordert mit der Situation, was hätte er bloß Fragen oder Sagen sollen. 

„Weiß es Dean?"  
„Nein,Gott, nein..."  
„Wer weiß es?"  
„Niemand"   
„Niemand?"   
„Nein"   
„Wieso?"   
„Was, wieso?"  
„Du hast niemandem erzählt das du mich geküsst hast? Nicht gerade nett..."

Er hat gesagt dass SIE ihn geküsst hat, sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als ob sie ihn genötigt hätte. Schwachsinn.

„Was hätte ich den tun sollen? Drei Tage später bin ich hier nach Washington gefahren, es hätte nichts gebracht."  
„Du bist noch mit Dean zusammen, oder?"

Sie schweigt, nicht aus Bestätigung oder Verneinung, sondern aus purer Verwirrung. Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

„Großartig." Er beißt das Kiefer zusammen, blickt noch mal auf das Buch von Hemingway und geht Richtung Tür.

Für Rory fühlt es sich an als ob er ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würden. Dass muss sie verhindern, auch wenn sie für ewig nur mit ihm befreundet sein müsste.

„Jess!" 

Er dreht sich langsam um, doch er kann das Strahlen in seinen Augen nicht verstecken.

„Ja?"   
„Geh nicht, du kannst doch nicht, es ist..."  
„OK, ich mach dir ein einmaliges Angebot...."

Sie war verunsichert und wusste nicht was er sie fragen würde. Seine Stimme klang bestimmt und doch zittrig.

„Also, ... komm mit mir mit!"

Sie wollte Lachen, konnte nicht, ein Teil wollte laut ‚Nein' und der andere ‚Ja' schreien. Sie schwieg.

„Ich lass dir Zeit, es ist keine großartige Verpflichtung..."

Er musste dauernd nach unten schauen, er hielt es nicht aus mit ihr lange zu Reden, sonst würde er immer rot werden.

„...wir fahren einfach herum, wo du hin willst, und ja, dass wars auch, ich zwinge dich zu nichts, ich bin morgen um 10 Uhr am Abend da falls du mitwillst, ich warte unten."

Bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte verschwand er durch die Zimmertür. Rory blieb verwundert und laut atmend im Zimmer.

Was war das überhaupt für eine Frage? Will sie mit ihm mitkommen? Sie waren nicht einmal zusammen. Waren sie überhaupt noch befreundet? Und woher wusste er überhaupt dass sie hier war?

Die Tür vom Bad ging auf. „Mann du kannst vielleicht laut fernsehen! Gehörst wohl auch zu den Hörgeschädigten Jugendlichen..." Paris redete eine Weile weiter, Rory nickte immer wenn es Paris' Gesichtsausdruck verlangte. Doch ihre Gedanken waren ganz wo anders.

Diese Nacht drehte sie sich mindestens 500 Mal im Schlafe. Sie träumte davon wie Sie wieder glücklich mit Dean zusammen wäre, oder wie es wohl sein könnte mit Jess quer durch Amerika zu fahren, was ihre Mutter fühlen würde wenn sie einfach weg wäre, oder würde sie sie gar mit Jess' fahren lassen, einfach so? 

Ein Traum war auch dass Rory mit Jess' herumfährt, mit ihm über Bücher diskutiert, sie in billigen Motels eng umschlungen nebeneinander schlafen, und wenn sie nach dann Stars Hollow zurückgekehrt alles so ist als ob Jess nie dagewesen wäre. 

Der Morgen brach an. Sie redete kaum, nicht beim Frühstück, nicht während den Vorlesungen, nicht während den Debatten. So vergingen auch das Mittagessen und das Dinner.

Immer wieder war sie wild entschlossen um zehn bei Jess zu sein, und ein paar Sekunden später, sicher dass sie während dieser Zeit in ihrem Zimmer sitzen würde.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich mit ihrer Mutter eine Pro und Contra Liste zu machen.

Es war schon zehn vor zehn. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, Paris war nicht hier, sie starrte immer wieder nach draußen und immer wieder zum Telefon.

Sollte sie jemanden anrufen um nach Rat zu fragen?

Fünf vor Zehn.

Sie starrte wieder zum Fenster. Jess' Wagen war noch immer nicht da. 

Was soll sie denn nur tun? Was soll sie nur tun?


	5. 5 Kapitel

5. Enjoy the Silence, Depeche Mode

Jess steht gerade an der Ampel, er blickt auf seine Uhr drei vor zehn. Kommt sie? Oder lässt sie ihn sitzen, dieses Mal sie... Er ging nach New York ohne irgendwas zu sagen, und sie kam ihn besuchen. Dieses Mal hat sich das Blatt gewendet.

Es wird einfach nicht grün, denkt er sich. Er malt sich alle Situationen aus die sie erleben könnten. . . er sieht sie vor sich wie einen alten Kodak Film, schon leicht gelblich, es überspringt manche Szenen, und Kratzer sind auch erkennbar... eben wie alte Erinnerungen.

Wie sie in Florida auf Liegestühlen in der Sonne liegen, und sie eine übergroße schwarze Sonnenbrille trägt, wie sie auf Partys in New Orleans tanzt, wie sie mitten im Nirgendwo spazieren und über Tolstoi und Kafka reden... und sie lächelt, immer, wo sie auch sind.

Die Wagen hinter ihm hupen, er gibt Gas, das Hotel ist so nah, doch Rory sieht er nicht.  
Er bleibt auf genau der selben Stelle stehen wie gestern. Seine Finger trommeln auf dem Lenkrad Songs nach.

Er schaut auf seine Uhr: eine Minute vor Zehn. Sie kommt, doch sie wird kommen.

Er redet auf sich ein, er traut sich nicht zum Hotel zu blicken, zu groß wäre die Freude in seinem Gesicht wenn er sie erblicken würde, zu groß die Trauer wenn sie nicht kommen würde, dass wäre ihm zu peinlich. Er schaut nach vorne, dann nach links, er sieht das Kapitol, starrt es ein paar Sekunden an.

„Frag nicht fahr los" hört er seufzend von rechts. Die Beifahrertür fällt zu.

Sie ist eingestiegen. Sie sitzt neben ihm, in seinem Wagen, und er hat es nicht einmal mitgekriegt. Er legt den ersten Gang rein und fährt los.

Sie traut sich nicht zu ihm zu schauen oder etwas zu fragen. Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Fährst du mich auch nachhause? Und wann komme ich nachhause? Sie schaute starr nach vorne, immer geradeaus. 

Sie hat es getan. Sie ist eingestiegen. Und sie hat sogar eine Pro und Contra Liste gemacht. Das wird sie ihm aber nicht sagen.

Er traut sich ebenso wenig zu ihr zu schauen, dass letzte Mal als sie herumgefahren sind hatten sie einen Unfall. Ob sie das auf ihre Pro und Contra Liste geschrieben hat? Sie hatte sicher eine.

Die Minuten, und auch schon Stunden vergingen. Es war schon mitten in der Nacht. Doch beide saßen noch immer steif da.

„Hey" sagte Jess vorsichtig zu Rory. „Es freut mich dass du mitgekommen bist"  
„Ja?" 

Er nickte. Und sie war froh dass er das gesagt hat, sie fühlte sich nämlich schon die ganze Fahrt unwohl.

„Und, was hast du alles mitgenommen?"  
„Alles. Also alles was ich hier, in Washington, mithatte."  
„Du hast es aber gut in diese doch recht kleine Tasche gepackt" Er blickte noch mal zur Sicherheit zum Rücksitz, dass ihn ja auch kein Riesenkoffer erwartet.  
„Jess..."   
„Ja?"   
„Woher wusstest du dass ich hier war, ich meine in Washington?"  
„Ich habe Quellen"  
„Quellen?"   
„Jap"   
„Ok... Und wo fahren wir hin?" Nein, nein, nein, sie hat ihre eigenen Vorsätze missachtet. Sie wollte doch nicht blöd fragen. 

„Wo du willst"  
„Ich?"   
„Ja, sicher... du bist mein Ehrengast..."

Er blickte zu ihr und lächelte, mit diesem ganz eigenen schiefen Grinser. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich geehrt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also, mein Ehrengast, wo soll es hingehen?"  
„Die Erste Station darfst du entscheiden!"  
„Ich? Oh, sehr freundlich von dir?"

Er nickte so witzig, und beide mussten lachen. Es waren so viele Momente die mehr waren als nur Freundschaft, doch dass hier war einfach nur kindisch, und so wundervoll.

„Ok, dann fahren wir nach Boston!?"  
„Ich war noch nie dort."  
„Also bist du einverstanden?"  
„Ja, ..."

Es herrschte Stille die jetzt niemandem unangenehm oder langweilig erschien. Das Radio lief laut.

_Vows are spoken __  
__To be broken __  
__Feelings are intense __  
__Words are trivial __  
__Pleasures remain __  
__So does the pain __  
__Words are meaningless __  
__And forgettable ___

_All I ever wanted __  
__All I ever needed __  
__Is here in my arms __  
__Words are very unnecessary __  
__They can only do harm_

Rory schaut nach draußen in die kalte, für eine Sommernacht viel zu kalte Nacht und dachte an nichts. Sie fühlte sich sicher und erfüllt. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und lehnte sich ans Fenster.

Sie liebte die Art wie er fuhr, und das Auto. Sie liebte alles an diesem Moment.


	6. 6 Kapitel

6. 

„Hey Rory" er rüttelte sanft an ihrer Hand um sie aufzuwecken.   
„Hmm?" sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie erschrak ein wenig, immerhin war es nicht Lorelai oder Paris die sich aus ihrem Schlaf rissen sondern Jess.  
„Könntest du vielleicht fahren?" fragte Jess vorsichtig. „Es ist schon Morgen, und..."  
„Kein Problem, sicher." Sie schaute nach draußen, die Sonne stieg auf und es war wahrlich ein traumhafter Morgen.

Jess parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand, es war eine ziemlich befahrene Landstraße. Sie stiegen aus um die Plätze zu wechseln, sie lächelten sich dabei an.

Rory fuhr los. Jess setzt sich neben ihr schon in Schlafposition. Er schloß die Augen und sie sah ihn kurz an.

Merkwürdig, dachte sie sich, ich dachte nicht dass er mich nicht küssen würde. Es beschäftige sie tatsächlich die Tatsache dass er sie nicht küssen wollte. Es war immerhin Jess, er war sicherlich schon mit vielen Mädchen zusammen gewesen, wo mehr als nur herumgeknutscht wurde, und er wollte sie nicht einmal küssen? 

Sie seufzte kurz, und fuhr der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.

Das Auto fuhr sich gut, es konnte sie aber nicht von den Gedanken die sie plagten abhalten. Sie hatte ein Handy, für jeden Fall. Man kann nie wissen was passieren könnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zwei Jugendliche, mitten auf der Straße. Wie dumm sie doch war mitzufahren...

Sie war gerade mal 17! Mit 17 rennt man als Schulsprecherin von Chilton nicht von Tagungen in Washington weg, während die beste Freundin, ihre Mutter, zuhause auf sie wartet und sich sorgt, und sie hatte noch Dean.

Sein Armband funkelte in der Sonne, die durch die fettige und schmutzige Windschutzscheibe, ihre Strahlen nur verzerrt in den Wagen lies. 

Ihr war heiß. Sie zog ihren Sweater aus, unterhalb hatte sie ein hellblaues Tank Top an.

Wo würde sie nur ihre Wäsche waschen? Ach, schon wieder blöde Fragen.

„Hey" sagte Jess mit schlechter Stimme. Er sprach immer etwas gebrochen nach dem aufwachen.

Rory drehte sich um, sie hat ganz auf Jess vergessen, all das viele Denken, dachte sie sich.

„Bist du irgendwie erschrocken dass ich hier sitz?" fragte er scherzhaft.   
„Nein, natürlich nicht."  
„Wie lange fährst du schon?"  
„Keine Ahnung" sie hatte tatsächlich den Sinn für alles Zeitliche verloren.

Er war zwischen die Beifahrertür und seinen Sitz reingelehnt, es war im so am bequemsten. Er wollte sie non Stop anlächeln. Sie war so unschuldig, sie würde nie fluchen, oder ausflippen. 

Jess schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Wowh, du fährst schon über acht Stunden..."  
„Wirklich?"   
„Ja. Bist du hungrig? Ich glaube es wäre am besten wenn wir in einem kleinen Motel in der Nähe etwas essen und dann dort übernachten. Ich kenne den Besitzer, er gibt uns sicher Rabatt... Wie viel Geld hast du eigentlich mit?"  
„250 Dollar"

Er war sehr erstaunt, dass war eine große Hilfe.

„Wow, nicht schlecht. Ok, dann können wir dort schlafen, und morgen müssten wir es dann nach Bosten schaffen, dort können wir dann arbeiten."

Sie erschrak, was würden sie wohl arbeiten?

„Und was würden wir arbeiten?" Sie spürte das sie blass wurde.   
„Du hast Angst."  
„Nein" sie log.  
„Doch, ich sehe es ja." Er musste lächeln.  
„Blödsinn hab ich nicht. Ich will nur wissen was wir arbeiten werden..."  
„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren"

Er liebt es mit ihren Erwartungen zu spielen, sie regte sich immer so süß auf. Selbst ihm fiel da kein besseres und weniger kitschiges Wort als süß ein.

„Soll ich wieder fahren?"  
„Nein, geht schon"  
„Gut" 

Die ganze Stimmung alles war noch so unterkühlt, Rory war zu ängstlich alles war noch so neu, und Jess, Jess war eben Jess. 

„Rory"   
„Ja?"   
„Der Tank ist fast leer..." Er sah eine Tankstelle. „Fahr rein, wir müssen tanken"

Rory parkte bei der Zapfsäule. Sie stiegen beide aus. Rory war kalt, doch sie wollte ihren Sweater nicht anziehen. Jess tankte den Wagen voll, und kontrollierte penibel die Anzeige auf der Säule.

Sie fand das er toll aussah, es wurde schon langsam dunkel, und hinter ihm ging die Sonne unter, so dass er wie ein dunkler Schatten dastand. Aufregend, zum ersten Mal genoss sie es weg zu sein, von Paris und Stars Hollow, so schön es dort war, jeder kannte sie, und jeder kümmerte sich übertrieben um sie. Sie wollte dass sich jemand um sie kümmert, aber nicht so, nicht aufdringlich. 

„Ich geh rein zahlen, brauchst du was, oder wartest du bis zum Motel?"   
„Ich warte"

Es wurde sehr schnell dunkel, in nur ein paar Sekunden wandelte sich der Himmel von Blau, zu Rosa, zu Rot und nun zu schon fast ganz dunklem Nachtblau... Ja, sie fühlte sich unwohl, sie sah in das kleine Gebäude, Jess zahlte noch. Konnte er sich nicht beeilen?

„Hey, Kleine... Komm mal rüber" rief eine dunkle, verrauchte Männerstimme von hinten.

Rory's Knie zitterten vor Angst, sie konnte sich kaum rühren.


	7. 7 Kapitel

7. One More Chance, Madonna

Sie drehte sich um, was hätte sie sonst tun können?

Der Mann war grässlich, er hatte einen langen schwarzen, schon alten und von Motten zerfressenen Mantel an, und eine braune Hose. Sein Gesicht war ungepflegt.

‚Jess wo bleibst du nur?'

Der Mann kam immer näher. „Du bist wohl noch nicht lange im Geschäft, hä? Zier dich nicht so..." Er war nur mehr ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt.

„Bleiben sie weg von mir, mein Freund ist nur Zigaretten kaufen gegangen.." sie versuchte sich mit Worten zu retten.

„Verdammt geh weg von ihr!"

Es war Jess, mit schnellen und bestimmten Schritten kam er zu ihr. Sie hoffte so er würde mitspielen.

„Lass meine Freundin in Ruhe, Penner, geh weg!"

Der Mann schaute ihn verwirrt an. Jess legte seine Hand um Rory.

„Is' was A.rsch.loch? Geh endlich!"

Der Mann verschwand tatsächlich in einen alten Truck.

Sie war so erleichtert, er hat sie gerettet. Naja, ein Held war er zwar nicht, aber sie war gerührt. Und er hatte sie umarmt. Er hatte sie umarmt.

Er legte seine Hand wieder weg.

„Setz dich wieder in den Wagen" ohne einer Reaktion oder einem Kommentar stieg er in den Wagen.

Keine Entschuldigung? Nichts? Sie stieg ebenfalls wortlos ein.

Er hat sich nicht einmal entschuldigt, oder gefragt wie es ihr geht. Wie kann er nur so sein? Sie zog ihren Sweater an, und schaltete das Radio an. Es müsste sie doch etwas ablenken.

_Here is the law of the land __  
__You play with fire and you'll get burned __  
__Here is the lesson I've learned __  
__That you don't know what you've got til it's gone_

Jess schaltete das Radio wieder aus. Sie war verwundert.

„Wir sind bald da, beim Motel" Seine Stimme klang wieder so gebrochen, und müde, ganz gleich wie vor ein paar Stunden, als er aufgewacht war.

Sie wollte nichts sagen. Er sagte ja auch nichts tröstliches. Dean hätte sie in den Arm genommen, ihre Mutter hätte sie getröstet. Jeder erdenkliche Mensch den sie kannte hätte irgendetwas getan. Und er setzte sich nur in den Wagen.

Sie kamen beim Hotel an, das einchecken ging schnell, keiner fragte ob sie schon 18 waren oder sonst etwas. In das Zimmer kam man vom Parkplatz, keine große Hotellobby, nichts. Es war hell und freundlich, und es waren zwei Betten drinnen, und nicht eines. Wahrscheinlich hat der Junge an der Rezeption gesehen dass sie nicht gerade nett zueinander waren. Sie schleppte ihre Tasche hinein. 

„Wir werden heute nichts essen" sagte er.  
„Aber..."   
„Ich will dich hier nicht alleine lassen, und die Sachen auch nicht... du wirst schon nicht verhungern"

Rory's Magen knurrte. Hunger kannte sie kaum, immer hätte ihr jemand was zum Essen gegeben.

„Oh" schnaufte sie.  
„Ist was?"  
„Nein, gar nichts" Sie setzt sich auf das Bett das weiter weg von der Tür war, und begriff dass sie unglaublich abhängig war von allen, und Jess dass totale Gegenteil war. Alles was er brauchte war er selber.

„Rory" er unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Möchetst du dich nicht im Bad umziehen, wir sollten schlafen damit wir es morgen nach Boston schaffen..."  
„Ok" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging ins Bad.

Sie zog sich um, ein dunkles Shirt und ihr Erdbeer-Shorts, sie waren ihr einziger Pyjama, der andere müsste erst gewaschen werden. Sie putzt sich die Zähne und kämmte sich die Haare. Sie sah auf das Armband von Dean und musste dabei ein wenig in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen. Die Türklinke, sie konnte sie nicht aufmachen. Sie wollte nicht dass sie Jess mit Shorts sieht, ohne Hose. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl, sie ging rein.

Jess lag auf seinem Bett, welches näher zur Eingangstür stand. Die Tür vom Bad ging auf, Rory stand da, mit ihren langen zarten und glänzenden Beinen. Unabsichtlich machte er den Mund vor lauter Schock auf, er vergaß manchmal wie schön sie doch war. Er ist ein Idiot, kann nicht einmal zu ihr nett sein. Er hätte sie wirklich trösten können...

Rory bemerkte seine Blicke, es war ihr unangenehm, sie blickte nach unten und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Das Bad ist jetzt frei..." sie deckte sich schnell zu.  
„Danke" er stotterte fast.

Schnell nahm er seine Sachen und ging in das Bad. Er klappte den Toilettensitz zu und setzte sich auf ihn. Seine Zigarettenschachtel war schon halb leer, doch er hätte am liebsten gleich fünf Packungen nacheinander geraucht. Er zündete sie an, und legte seine Ellenbogen stützend auf seine Knie.

Sein Kopf war voller Vorurteile gegen sich selber, in dem Zimmer lag ein fast halb nacktes Mädchen, und nicht nur irgendeines. Sie. Seine Daisy. Er würde mehr tun, sich mehr um sie bemühen, und sie verwöhnen wo er nur könnte. Aber heute hatte er versagt, sie würde voller Angst einschlafen nur seinetwegen. Ein be.sch.issener Freier, ekelhaft. Ihm fiel ein dass er selbst mal mit einer Nutte geschlafen hat, mit 14. ‚Hmm...' er konnte sich den Grinser nicht verkneifen.

Seine Zigarette wurde nichts weiter als Asche. Schnell putzte er sich die Zähne und ging wieder in das Zimmer, sie hatte das Licht schon ausgeschalten und schien zu schlafen. Zu gerne hätte er sich gegenüber von ihrem Bett hingesetzt und ihr die ganze Nacht beim schlafen zugesehen, doch seine Müdigkeit überkam ihn, so legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief ein.

„Rory weinst du" Jess wurde von einem leisen, hilflosen, fast schon erbärmlich klingendem Weinen und Winseln geweckt. Es war noch dunkel, auf seiner Uhr war es drei Uhr, mitten in der Nacht.

Sie sagte nichts. Sie schluchzte nur.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihrem Bett rüber, er hockte sich zu ihr, und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Bett.

„Hey, was ist los"

Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob er nicht wüsste was los ist. Sie fühlte sich alleine. Verdammt, niemand war da der sie trösten könnte.

Er hatte ein unbeschreiblich schlechtes Gewissen.

„Rory..." 

Er wartete bis er dachte sie würde im zuhören.

„Es tut mir Leid, wegen heute, ich wusste nicht was ich dir nachdem dieser Typ, da war, sagen sollte. Aber du solltest nicht zu verwundert sein, so ist es halt wenn wir unterwegs sind, und du bist freiwillig mitgekommen"

Falsche Antwort, Jess, dachte er. Er ist doch wirklich blöd ‚freiwillig mitgekommen', das hätte er sich echt sparen können. Sie weinte noch immer, und es tat ihm schon fast in der Seele weh.

„Ich wollte das du mitkommst"

Gute Antwort, Mr. Mariano.

Ihre Tränen schienen ruhiger zu werden.

„Rory,..." Es würde wohl die dümmste Frage sein die er in seinem ganzen Leben nur stellen könnte. Er konnte es kaum über seine Lippen bringen, es wäre ihm einfach zu peinlich, doch mit jeden Blick den er auf sie, ihre Haare und ihren filigranen Nacken warf wurde es weniger beschämend. „Rory, willst du dass ich mich vielleicht zu dir lege?"


	8. 8 Kapitel

8. 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nickte kurz. Vorsichtig legte er sich zu ihr, und kroch unter ihre Decke, er traute sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie war noch immer umgedreht zur anderen Seite.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, dauernd schrie jemand in den Zimmern neben ihr, Autos fuhren am Fenster vorbei, und sie bildete sich ein, sie würden stehen bleiben und jemand würde reinkommen und ihnen weiß Gott was antun.

Doch plötzlich schluchzte sie ganz laut auf und drehte sich zu ihm. In ihrer Verzweiflung brauchte sie ganz einfach jemanden der sie hielt. Sie drückte sich ganz fest an seine Brust, und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er war viel wärmer als sie, und roch so vertraut.

Er war geschockt, er war einfach überrascht. Da war sie, der Traum. Sein Traum. Er umarmte sie mit seiner linken Hand, und blieb am Rücken liegen, er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Kopf. Sie duftete nach Erdbeershampoo. Und er sah dass Armband, dass sie von Dean bekommen hatte, sie trug es also noch.

„Es wird alles gut, ich bin da, immer..."

Sie weinte noch, doch sie schliefen beide bald ein, in aller Unschuld. 

Ihre Augen öffneten sich ganz von alleine, kein Wecker und kein Jess haben sie geweckt. Sie lag noch immer auf ihm, er schnarchte nicht, und seine Hand war noch immer um sie gelegt. Ihr Kopf tat ihr furchtbar weh, zu viel Druck vom weinen.

Es gefiel ihr. Sie blieb ein paar Minuten noch so liegen. Dann befreite sie sich aus seiner Hand. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn.

‚Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Baby' Zu gern hätte sie einen Fotoapparat mitgehabt, ihn so zu fotografieren wäre eine schöne Erinnerung gewesen. Sie blickte herum. Es war wirklich aufregend, sie bräuchte keine Angst zu haben, er würde sie ja beschützen. Sie wären wie Hippies, nichts Materielles würde sie halten. Und sie wird ein Buch schreiben, über all dass was sie erleben, sie würde so persönlich machen wie es nur geht, eine Art Tagebuch. Sollte sie eine Liste machen mit all den Dingen die sie noch bräuchte? Einwegkamera, Hefte... Ach, nein. Echte Hippies würden dass nicht tun.

Sie ging in das Bad, sie duschte schnell, die Badewanne wirkte nicht gerade hygienisch und das Wasser nicht gerade frisch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Armband.

„Ha" hat sie diese Nacht nicht mit Jess verbunden? Sie haben zwar nicht miteinander geschlafen oder sich geküsst, aber für sie bedeutet es gleich viel. Es war das erste Mal das sie eine Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht hatte, wortwörtlich.

Lange wusste sie nicht ob sie noch mit Dean zusammen war oder nicht. Es war Zeit sich zu entscheiden.

Sie würde einen endgültigen Schlussstrich ziehen. Basta. Sie nahm das Band ab. Sollte sie es wegschmeißen? Oder sogar die Klomuschel runterspülen? Doch sie packte es in ein kleines Fach in ihrer Reisetasche. Immerhin war er ihre erste Liebe. Sie ging zurück in das Zimmer.

Jess' setzte sich gerade auf, als sie reinkam.

„Deja-Vu" sprach er wieder mit dieser schwachen Stimme.  
„Von gestern?" fragte sie.  
„Ja, ... und hast du dann noch geschlafen?"  
„Mhm"   
„Mann, ich muss mir das Gesicht waschen..."

Er ging schnell ins Bad, und sie setzte sich an den Badewannenrand. Sie wollte zwar fragen ob es ihn auch nicht stören würde, doch sie kannte ihn schon so gut, dass sie wusste dass er mit einer für sie, viel zu sarkastischen Ansage antworten würde.

Und er wollte tatsächlich was sagen, lies es dann, er wollte schließlich dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leistet.

Er ließ das Wasser kurz ins Waschbecken laufen, er wartete bis nur ganz kaltes rauskam. Derweilen betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und schnaufte. Sie war amüsiert, sie verschränkte ihre Hände und überkreuzte ihre Füße, so kam sie sich geschützter vor. Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung paddelte er sich das kalte Wasser über sein Gesicht, um danach wieder übermüdet zu schnaufen. Er nahm seine Zahnbürste.

„Schon brav Zähne geputzt?" er sah zu Rory.  
„Nein noch nicht" sie musste lächeln, er sah zum anbeißen aus mit diesem drei Tage Bart.  
„Böse, sehr böse" er nahm ihre Zahnbürste, befeuchtete sie, tat Zahnpaste hinauf, und reichte sie ihr.

„Danke" 

Beide putzen Zähne, Rory musste unheimlich lachen. Sie war noch nie mit einem Mann in einem Bad. Wieder ein erstes Mal dass nur Jess gehörte. Sie stand auf um ihren Mund zu spülen, dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Badewannenrand. Er war auch mit dem Zähneputzen fertig und schmierte sich sein Gesicht voll mit Rasierschaum.

Sie hob ihre Hand, und siehe da, Jess bemerkte dass das Armband wegwar. Sie wollte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz binden.

„Lass sie offen"  
„Was?"   
„Lass die Haare offen, so gefallen sie mir besser..."  
„Ach ja?" hätte sie dazu sagen sollen ob es ihn etwas angeht wie sie ihre Haare trägt? Doch ihr fiel was besseres ein. „Dann rasierst du dich eben nicht!"  
„Was?"   
„Ja, ich finde es..." sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort, schön konnte sie nicht sagen „...gut so... mal was anderes"  
„Ok" wieder der schiefe Grinser. Er wusch sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht, und er wusste nicht ob dass der richtige Zeitpunkt war, doch er wollte es einfach loswerden. „Du hast dass Armband runtergetan" 

Rory musste erst auf ihre Hand blicken um sich zu vergewissern was er meinte. „Oh, ja" Sie wurde ernst, sie wollte mit Jess nicht über Dean reden.

Er bemerkte es, und nickte nur. Er trocknete sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab.

„Weißt du, ich hab überlegt ein Buch zu schreiben..." sagte Rory.   
„Ach ja? Cool, und um was soll es gehen?"  
„Um alles was wir erleben..."  
„Glaubst du wir werden so viel erleben dass du damit ein ganzes Buch füllen kannst?"

„Na ja" sie wurde unterbrochen, ... er zog sein T-Shirt aus ...


	9. 9 Kapitel

9. 

...wieso nur? Sah er es als normal an sich vor einem Mädchen einfach auszuziehen, ok, er wollte sich nur umziehen trotzdem. Da stand er, oben ohne. Oh Mann, ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, sie wusste nicht wie lange sie ihn anstarrte, das Zeitgefühl verschwand wiedermal wenn man es brauchen würde. Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg, nein nein nein, du wirst jetzt nicht rot werden, Lorelai Gilmore! „Ich –„ großartig, sie stotterte. „Ich muss , ich geh raus, damit du dich" dabei zeigte sie mit ihren Fingern zur Tür ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ok" er sagte es ganz cool und gelassen, als ob dass nichts wäre, soll sie doch dableiben, soll sie doch gehen, egal.

Sie verschwand schnell.

Er zog sich schnell um, er fand es bezaubernd, dass sie aber so schüchtern ist, hätte er trotzdem nicht gedacht.

Er war fertig, und kam dann auch in das Zimmer, er trug seine und ihre Taschen.

„Gehen wir? Ich hoffe das der Besitzer heute da ist, ich will nicht den vollen Preis zahlen..."

Jetzt erst viel ihm auf wie hübsch sie angezogen war, ein weißes Shirt und ein hellrosaroter dreiviertel langer Rock, und man konnte die Beine sehen. In die hatte er sich ja spätestens gestern Nacht verliebt.

Sie packten die Taschen in den Wagen, dann gingen sie in das Hauptgebäude und aßen. Sie redeten über nichts wichtiges, kleine Nebensächlichkeiten, was im Zimmer hässlicher war: die Tapeten oder der Teppich? Von wo das Hotel die Würstchen die sie gerade aßen herkriegte, und wie lange sie schätzungsweise nach Bosten brauchen. Dann begaben sie sich zur Rezeption um zu bezahlen.

Gott sein Dank, der Chef war da. Er öffnete seine Arme weit, als ob er Jess umarmen wollen würde. Er war ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit einem Glanz in seinen Augen den nur freundliche Menschen haben. „Sohn, wie geht es dir?" rief er laut. Jess lachte ihn an. „Gut, Danke..." „Und dass? Ist das etwa deine Freundin, ein hübsches Ding" er lächelte sie an, er erinnerte sie irgendwie an den Weihnachtsmann.

„Ja, ja dass ist meine Freundin" sagte Jess, weil er wusste dass der Besitzer eine Schwäche für frisch verliebte Pärchen hatte, er war ja selber schon 8 Mal verheiratet. Jess schaute Rory kurz prüfend an, ob sie ja nichts dagegen hätte wenn er sie umarmen würde, er erkannte nichts abwehrendes in ihrem Blick und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Verliebt ihr? Püh! Ihr seit doch höchstens Geschwister!" scherzte Rorys Weihnachtsmann.  
„Wir? Geschwister? Oh wenn du wüsstest was gestern mit deinen Betten angestellt haben, Bob!" scherzte Jess zurück. Rory fand es sehr komisch. Der Besitzer hieß also Bob, von allen Namen die sie sich vorstellen konnte passte dieser am wenigsten zu ihm  
„Nie, du kannst mich nicht belügen, bei euch ist nichts gelaufen!" alle drei lachten.

Plötzlich packt Jess Rory um die Hüften und lehnt sie leicht zurück, dabei schaut er zu Bob und hebte seine Augenbrauen kurz hoch.

‚Was zum Teufel hat er jetzt vor?' Er küsst sie am Nacken. Am Nacken! Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne sie auf den Mund geküsst zu haben. Sein Bart kitzelt sie leicht doch es stört sie nicht, es störte sie auch nicht dass alle Leute, die meisten Trucker, oder Großfamilien, sie anstarren, während sie sich ablacht. Seine Lippen sind ganz weich, nicht wie seine Stoppeln, die anfingen zu picksen. Er streiche mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

Sie hat überall Gänsehaut. Sie wünscht sich dass er nie aufhören würde sie zu küssen. Er liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge, und was tut sie, sie hält sich an seinem Nacken fest und lacht.

Dann lässt er sie los, schaut sie schmunzelnd an, für ein paar Sekunden, bis Bob sie laut unterbricht.

„Oh!" Bob wischt sich demonstrativ den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „Ihr Kinder von heute! Die Nacht geht aufs Haus, ich werde wohl höchstpersönlich die Matratzen begutachten müssen!" Rory und Jess verabschieden sich von Bob und rennen händchenhaltend in den Wagen, sie lachen noch immer und sind total außer Puste, sie bleiben noch im Wagen sitzen ohne zu fahren.

„Dean hat dich nie so geküsst, oder?"


	10. 10 Kapitel

10. Car Song - Elastica

„Jess, dass hättest du nicht sagen sollen." Sie wurde ernst, sehr ernst. Er fing immer wieder von Dean an, gerade wo sie mit im Schlussgemacht hatte, ganz alleine, und sie wollte nicht an ihn denken.  
Jess dachte sich wieder was für eine Dummheit er jetzt angestellt hatte, er führ los.

„Hey, war nicht so gemeint, es war ja beides nur ein Scherz..."  
„Ja, beides nur ein Scherz..."

Beide wollten aber nicht dass es „nur" ein Scherz bleibt, nicht der Kuss. Es herrschte Stille. Rory lehnte sich an ihr Fenster, dass sie leicht geöffnet hatte. Sie strich sich das Haar zu ihrer linken. 

„Sch.eiße" seufze Jess, während er auf Rorys Nacken blickte, er zeigte auf ihn mit seinem Finger.

Sie blickte nervös in den Rückspiegel. Nein. Ein Knutschfleck. Wie peinlich, sie strich sich ein Strähne wieder zurück dass man ihn auch ja nie sah. „Macht nichts..."

„Tut mir Leid"

Er schaltete das Radio ziemlich laut auf, um diese peinliche Situation zu übertönen.

_You could call me a car lover __  
__Cos I love it in a motor __  
__And the way it feels __  
__To ride around on new wheels __  
__I hardly know you __  
__But I think I'm going to __  
__Let's go siesta __  
__In you ford fiesta __  
__Here we go again __  
__I'm riding in your car __  
__Let me count to ten __  
__Cos it's gone way too far __  
__Up my street to nowhere __  
__You know what detours are __  
__Here we go again __  
__And its gone way too far_

Es war der Song, Car Song von Elastica. Sie hörten ihn als sie ihren Unfall hatten, und beide konnten sich erinnern. Sie sahen sich kurz vielsagend an.

Jess begann mit seinem Kopf zu hin und her zu wackeln. Rory machte mit, so lachten sie wieder kurz.

Rory sah ihn an. Er war bestimmt wenn er fuhr, ihr war nie schlecht, er konnte Gänge schalten und bremsen, ohne dass einem gleich schwindlig wurde. Und sie hatte ihn oben ohne gesehen, vor ein paar Minuten, und er hatte sie geküsst. Zwar nicht richtig, aber sie hatte einen Knutschfleck. Dean hatte sie wirklich nie so geküsst. Sie wurde neugierig, mit wie vielen Mädchen hatte er wohl schon geschlafen? Mit Lane konnte sie über solche Sachen reden, aber doch nicht mit einem Jungen. Vorallem nicht mit einem der nicht ihr fester Freund war. Irgendwas im Inneren sagte ihr dass sich solche Fragen nicht gehören. Es war ein Tabu für sie.

Er war total abgelenkt. Er dachte nur daran dass er sie küsste, und sie lachte, sie sah es wohl tatsächlich als Scherz. Es tat ihm wirklich weh, er hätte sie am liebsten umarmt und nie mehr losgelassen. Irgendwie hoffte er das Dean sie nicht so geküsst hatte. Warum musste er nur dauernd von Dean anfangen? Er treibt sie doch damit immer nur weiter weg und weg von ihm... War er der einzige neben Dean den sie geküsst hatte? Er wüsste es gerne, aber Fragen konnte er ja schlecht.

„Jess, hattest du eigentlich eine Freundin in New York?"  
„Wie jetzt? Wo ich kurz weg war, oder allgemein?"  
„Allgemein, und wo du weg warst..."  
„Wo ich wegwar? Nein" Er hat an gar keine Andere gedacht außer an sie, schon als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, merkte sie denn das nicht? „Sonst? Natürlich" Er nahm einen Schluck Mineralwasser.

Sie wurde neugieriger.

„Wie viele?"  
„Wie viele?" Er grinste. „Einige."  
„Aha, ok." Sie war enttäuscht, er wollte ihr gar nichts verraten.   
„So um die zehn"

Er sagte doch was. Sie nickte. Es war nicht schwer zu übersehen dass sie noch mehr wissen wollte.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er.  
„Nur Dean"  
„Nur Dean?" er war doch etwas geschockt. „Du hast sonst niemanden geküsst?" seine Stimme klang ein wenig abfällig.  
„Doch, Tristan..."  
„Wer ist bitte Tristan?"  
„Ein ehemaliger Schüler aus Chilton..."

Jess war erleichtert, ein ehemaliger Schüler. „Noch wen?"

„Ja, und Paris"  
„Ist Paris nicht die eine Tussi aus deiner Klasse?"  
Rory musste lachen „Ja, es war ja nur für eine Vorstellung, Romeo und Julia"  
Er lachte „Dass kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen... waren dass alle, oder hast du noch ein paar Überraschungen auf Lager?"  
„Nein, nur noch di-..." ihre Stimme brach, und sie wurde leiser.  
„Mich?" er wurde ernst. Sie nickte.

Man konnte immer am besten mit Leuten reden, wenn man umherfuhr. Und sie liebte es mit Jess herumzufahren. Und sie wusste dass sie das jetzt eine lange Zeit tun könnten...

„Hey, du solltest irgendwen von deinen Leuten anrufen wenn wir in Boston sind, für jeden Fall. Ich will nicht das die Polizei oder irgendein Privatdetektiv hinter mir her ist."  
„Gut, ich werde dann jemanden anrufen."  
„Gut." 

Die ganze Stimmung war so, so merkwürdig. Sie kamen nach Boston, es war noch immer Vormittag, und sie parkten an einer stark befahrenen Straße.

„Jess, was werden wir eigentlich arbeiten?"

Hallo! Ich hoffe euch gefallen die ersten 10 Kapitel bis jetzt, am Donnerstag poste ich wieder fünf!

Ich würde mich sehr sehr über Reviews freuen! Danke!

Bis bald!


	11. 11 Kapitel

Endlich geht es weiter!

Tut mir Leid dass es solange gebraucht hat!

Hier wieder 5 Kapitel...

11. Fast Car, Tracy Chapman

„Ruf aber zuerst jemanden an..."

Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte. Es wäre am Besten zuerst Paris nach der Lage zu fragen. Immerhin war sie schon über 24 Stunden weg.

„Paris?"  
"Rory?" fragte Paris. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"  
„Hat es wer bemerkt?"  
„Ich hab gemeint du hast irgendeine Grippe oder so was, deine Mutter hat gestern angerufen..."

Ihr Herz schmerzte.

„Lorelai hat angerufen? Was hat sie gesagt?"  
„Nichts, ich hab gemeint du bist grad mit ein paar Leuten unterwegs, sie sagte sie ruft heute Abend noch mal an. Du bist mit einem Jungen weg? Stimmts?"  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht so wie du denkst..."  
„Sicher. Es ist nie so... Was soll ich ihr sagen?"  
„Du würdest für mich lügen?"  
„Es bleibt mir ja sonst nichts übrig"

Rory überlegte. „Sag meiner Mum wenn sie anruft einfach es gibt Störungen mit den Telefonen im Hotel und ich würde sie mit dem Handy anrufen.."  
„Ok" Paris war unheimlich gelassen und legte auf.

Sie konnte ihre Mutter jetzt noch nicht anrufen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Da saß sie nun, in Boston, in Jess' Wagen und wusste nicht wo sie arbeiten würde. Großartig.

„Du musst nichts arbeiten, mach dir keine Sorgen"  
„Was? Aber ich dachte..."  
„Es kommen ein paar Typen vorbei und hinterlassen etwas und das fahren wir dann hin wo die wollen.."

Rory dachte zuerst gar nicht an alles was sein könnte, sondern daran dass er ihr gesagt hatte sie wäre der Ehrengast, sie könnte entscheiden wo sie hinfahren würden.

Jess blickte auf seine Uhr. In ein paar Minuten müssten sie schon da sein, sie waren immer sehr pünktlich.

„Rory warum gehst du dir ein Heft für dein Buch kaufen?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Ja, dann kann ich das alleine erledigen." Er schwieg kurz. „Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht dass sie dich sehen, sie sind zwar schwer in Ordnung aber trotzdem... bitte..."

Er klang so flehend, ihm schien es ernst zu sein. Sie stieg aus und ging zu einer Trafik in der Nähe, es wühlte sie ein wenig auf, er hatte Angst. Dann müsste sie ja vor Angst sterben? Komisch. Sie kaufte sich ihr Geld, und Jess' Zigaretten, er hatte sie darum gebeten. Sie hasste Raucher, doch bei Jess machte es ihr nichts aus. Sie blickte vom weiten zu seinem Auto, er war angelehnt und rauchte, dann kamen sie auch schon.

Es waren zwei Männer, gut gekleidet, mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen. Sie gaben ihm ein in Paketpapier verpacktes Päckchen. Sie klopften ihm auf die Schulter und gingen wieder zurück zu einem weißen Mercedes. Sie ging rüber zu Jess.

„Hier bitte" sie reichte ihm seine Zigaretten.  
„Danke"  
„Und, was haben sie dir gegeben?"  
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Ok, du bekommst ein Paket von Typen die einen weißen Mercedes fahren musst es nach..."  
„Miami"  
„ nach Miami fahren und weißt nicht was drinnen ist?" sie versuchte so zu klingen, als ob sie scherzen würde.  
„Nein"

Er machte ihr Angst.

„Komm steig ein" er hauchte den letzten Zug aus, und setzte sich in den Wagen.

„Weißt du..." er kling auf einmal sehr theatralisch. „...wenn wir in New York sind werde ich dir meine Freunde vorstellen"  
„Ja? Und darf ich mich denen auch zeigen?" sie lächelte.  
„Ja."

Langsam fuhr er los.

„Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns..."  
„Sieht so aus"  
„Hast du dir dein Heft gekauft?"  
„Ja"  
„Schreibst du denn nichts rein? Du könntest daraus doch einen tollen Krimi machen"

Er hatte recht. Sie nahm einen Stift, und fing an zu schreiben. Es floß nur so dahin. Die letzte Nacht, Bob, der Kuss, der Kuss auf der Hochzeit, all dass was sie in Stars Hollow erlebt haben. Jedes Buch das sie lasen fiel ihr sofort an, jeden Song den sie hörten... Immer lief das Radio. ‚Music was the Soundtrack of your life' sagte Dick Clark, und er hatte recht, immer hörten sie Musik im Auto.

_You got a fast car __  
__I want a ticket to anywhere __  
__Maybe we make a deal __  
__Maybe together we can get somewhere __  
__Anyplace is better __  
__Starting from zero got nothing to lose __  
__Maybe we'll make something __  
__But me myself I got nothing to prove_  
Sie wusste dass alles gut gehen würde. Dass sie das Päckchen ohne Probleme abliefern würden und dass er sie immer beschützen würde.

_I remember we were driving driving in your car __  
__The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk __  
__City lights lay out before us __  
__And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder __  
__And I had a feeling that I belonged __  
__And I had feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

Alles schien hier stehen zu bleiben die Zeit, der Raum, und die Welt draußen würde sich einfach weiterbewegen, ohne sie.

Jess streckte seinen Arm aus um ihren zu nehmen, sie gab ihm seine Hand, er schaute sie dabei nicht an, sie hielt seine Hand und blickte nach draußen. Er spielte mit ihren Finger, und er ließ sie nicht los.

Er würde ihre Hand nie loslassen, nie mehr.


	12. 12 Kapitel

12. Can't make you love me, Bonnie Raitt

„Rory, Rory..."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen langsam. Er sah übermüdet aus. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe.

„Du müsstest fahren"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie standen, an einer dunklen Landstraße. Sie richtete sich auf, und sah dass Jess ihre Hand noch immer hielt, und mit seinen Finger streichelte. Gehörte sie jetzt zu ihm? 

Jess' Herz explodierte fast, er wollte sie küssen. Aber richtig, nur diesen scherzhaften Kuss in Motel. Sie sah noch so verschlafen, aber so schön aus. Ihre Haare hatten unten leichte Locken. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben das dieses Wesen mit ihm mitgekommen ist. Sie gehörte jetzt ihm, und niemand, niemand würde sie auch nur anfassen dürfen.

Er beugte sich über sie. Er war ihr so nah, er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüften, und sie ihre auf seinen Rücken.

Beide haben so lange darauf gewartet. Er schloß seine Augen, sie sah ihn noch kurz an, bis auch ihre Lieder zusammenfielen, und ihre Lippen sich fanden. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, erforschend doch zurückhaltend. Sie roch noch immer nach Erdbeeren. Er kam immer näher und lag fast auf ihr, seine Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und sie konnte ihm nicht mehr standhalten. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel... Plötzlich stieß sie in weg.

„Jess, nein..." sie setzt sich wieder auf.  
„Tut mir Leid, es ist nur..." er schlug leicht auf das Lenkrad.

Sie spürte wie ihre Lippen aufquollen, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, sie wollte nicht dass er sie angriff oder küsste, nicht jetzt, noch nicht.  
„Rory, es ist so verdammt hart! Du lagst die ganze Nacht neben mir und ich konnte mich nicht einmal rühren, tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, ich würde dir nie wehtun, nie!"

Sie musste raus. Es wurde zu laut und heiß.

„Rory verdammt, renn da draußen nicht herum"

Und sie rannte nach vorne, immer geradeaus, ihr war egal dass er Angst hatte. Sie hatte mehr Angst gehabt vor ein paar Sekunden...

Sie lief und lief. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und wollte ihr nachrufen. Doch es kam ein Wagen, die Straße war sonst leer, und es hielt vor Rory an.

Wer zum Teufel waren sie? Zwei Männer stiegen aus, Rory ging rückwärts zum Auto. Sie drehte sich dauernd um nach Jess, wo war er bloß? Einer nahm sie an der Hand, der andere hielt sie von hinten fest. Sie fassten sie überall an.

Adrenalin, Tonnen flossen durch Jess' Körper. Er war noch nie so wütend, noch nie so voller Aggressivität. Er stieg wieder in den Wagen. Er grief unter den Sitz. Verdammt, wo war sie? Er hatte sie. Seine Waffe. Eine 45. Er würde sie töten.

Er ging zu ihr, er rannte, diese A.rschlö.cher können sich auf was gefasst machen.

Solche Wut hat er noch nie gespürt, er würde alles für sie tun. Er wird sie erschießen. Wie fühlt es sich wohl ein Mörder zu sein.

Sie schrie, sie schrie so laut sie konnte. Er drehte sich um. Kein Wagen kam, kein Mensch war in der Nähe. Sie sah zu ihm, sie weinte. 

Jess' sah in ihren Augen die Angst und die Verzweiflung, das Flehen, warum gerade ihr so etwas passieren müsste. Er würde sie retten. 

Die Männer lachten und griffen ihr unter ihren Rock. Jess ging schneller. Er nahm die Waffe, ladete sie... Die Männer sahen ihn und ließen Rory los.

„Verdammt Alter, wir haben sie schon los gelassen..." rief einer. Beide hoben die Arme. Rory fiel auf den Rücken, er half ihr auf. „Jess, nicht... lass uns gehen..." sie flehte.

„Nein" er war laut.

Er hasste es wen man ihm sagte was er tun soll.

Sie waren im mitten von nichts. Woher hatte er die Waffe? Sie heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, „oh Gott!", sie rief und zog und Jess an der Hand. Alles schien in Zeitlupe. Er schrie sie an.

„Renn in den Wagen..."

Aufeinmal sahen die Männer so hilflos aus, fand Rory.

„Rory verdammt dreh dich um" er wollte nicht dass sie es sah.

Sie rannte zurück zum Wagen, sie hörte ihren Atem und ihre Schritte, dann auf einmal, Schüsse. Einen, zwei, drei... Drei Schüsse nacheinander. Sie schrie, fiel auf den Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Stein. Es kamen Schritte von hinten, er hob sie auf und schmiss sie förmlich in den Wagen. Jess fuhr schnell los. Rory drehte sich weg, sie konnte nicht hinschauen, zu den Männern, sie blickte auf ihren Schoß. Ihre Füße und ihr Rock waren ganz schmutzig. Jess schwieg, er legte die Waffe zurück unter den Sitz.

„Jess, sind sie tot?"  
„Keine Ahnung"  
„Jess..." 

Er schrie los. „Verdammt Rory halt endlich die Klappe!"

Sie schaut nach draußen, doch ihr Blick war abgelenkt, man sagte dass der Mensch einen Teil seiner Seele verlor wenn er einen anderen Menschen tötet. Sie wollte Jess nichts so lange ansehen um zu merken ob ihm ein Stück seiner selbst fehlte. Sie weinte noch immer, Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter doch sie schluchzte nicht. Man hätte es kaum gemerkt. Das Radio war aus. Jeder Song der auch nur laufen würde, wäre für alle Zeit verdammt.

Sie schwiegen Stunden, bis...

„Ich muss die Waffe loswerden..."

Sie nickte.

„Es gibt einen Stausee in der Nähe, dort kann ich sie..."  
„Ok."   
„Gut." 

Er war ihr fremd. Er hätte sie beschützen können aber er hätte niemanden ermorden müssen. Sie füllte sich so schmutzig, niemand hatte sie jemals dort berührt wo diese Männer ihre Hände hatten.

Kein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn, denn er kannte diese Art Männer, doch Rory sollte das nie erfahren. Das Solche seine Mutter mal auf der Straße schlugen, nur weil sie das Geld nicht bezahlen wollte. Solche Männer waren hier bekannt, sie vergewaltigten Frauen und Mädchen. Und Jess wollte nicht das sie dasselbe Rory antun. Doch er würde ihr diese Geschichte nie erzählen können. Nie.

Sie hielten an, die Straßen schienen ihr schon seit Ewigkeiten leer. Auch auf dieser fuhr niemand in dieser sternenklaren Nacht. Sie stiegen aus, er nahm die Waffe. Es war eine Brücke über dem Stausee, das Wasser war schwarz und glänzte, es bewegte sich kaum, wie ein Lacke voll Öl.

Jess sah die Waffe an, und holte aus und schmiss sie in das ewig dunkle unbewegte Wasser.

„Woher hattest du die Waffe?"  
„Gestohlen"   
„Gestohlen?" er schockte sie immer wieder aufs neue. „ Verdammt Jess!"  
„Du glaubst ich fahre die Ostküste hin und her ohne irgendetwas mitzuhaben mit dem ich uns verteidigen könnte?"

Sie schrieen sich gegenseitig an.

„Eine gestohlene Waffe? Hätte ein Messer nicht gereicht? Und für was wolltest du dass ich mitkomme? Du fährst sowieso diesem Typen sein Päckchen durch die Gegend..."  
„Damit wir die Fahrt über Geld haben, Rory! Ich bekomme 2000 Dollar in Miami!"  
„Du hättest nicht schießen dürfen..."

Sie wurden leiser.

„Rory, er hätte sonst was gemacht." Jess musste einfach wieder lauter werden.

„Du weißt nicht wie sich das anfühlt..." eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht. „...wenn du jemanden so verdammt liebst dass es so sehr weh tut, wenn du nur daran denkst dass ein anderer sie berührt, und wenn sie es dann noch nicht will. Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, war es... Ich habe mir so gewünscht dass du nur an mich denkst, und als du mich geküsst hast..." seine Stimme beruhigte sich „...dass du mitkommen wolltest... du kannst es nicht verstehen..." er schüttelte seinen Kopf, presste seine Lippen zusammen.

Es war wie im Traum, das unbewegte Wasser. Alles was er gerade für sie getan hat, und er hat ihr gesagt dass er sie liebt.

Er liebte sie.

Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen, nichts sagen.

„Wir müssen hier weg..."

Sie stiegen in den Wagen. Kein Wort verloren sie während der Fahrt. Alles war so surreal. . . Ihr wurde klar dass sie ihn nicht kannte, nicht auf diese Weise. Einzig und alleine die Musik sie ablenken. 

_Cause I can't make you love me __  
__if you don't __  
__You can't make your heart feel __  
__something it won't __  
__Here in the dark __  
__in these final hours __  
__I will lay down my heart __  
__And I'll feel the power __  
__but you won't __  
__No, you won't __  
__Cause I can't make you love me __  
__if you don't_

Die Nacht verging schlaflos für beide. Der Morgen brach an.   
„Jess..." sie schlatete das Radio lauter „...die Nachrichten"


	13. 13 Kapitel

13. O Oh, Yoko Ono

_Guten Morgen an alle Zuhörer von Radio 55, heute können wir einen wunderschönen Tag in ganz Rhode Island erwarten, hier die neun Uhr Nachrichten... Es ist viel passiert letzte Nacht! Zwei von der Polizei gesuchte Drogendealer und Einbrecher, die in letzter Zeit vor allem durch den Überfall einer Zweigstelle der Bank of Amerika in Boston für Aufregung gesorgt haben, wurden letzte Nacht von einem Unbekannten angeschossen. Das Gaunerteam kam mit Mittelschweren Schussverletzungen im Arm- bzw. Beinbereich davon, wahrscheinlich wurde aus Notwehr oder wegen einem Drogendeal geschossen. Die Munition gehörte zu einer gestohlenen Waffe, wobei sich die Polizei nicht viele Hoffnungen macht dass man den Täter je finden könnte. So viel dazu, und jetzt ein Song um diesen sonnigen Morgen richtig genießen zu können Yoko Ono mit O Oh..._

Rory musste laut lachen, sie seufzte und weinte fast vor Glück! Sie waren am Leben, und Kriminelle. Sie fiel Jess um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, er lachte und verlor fast die Kontrolle am Wagen.   
Ja, er war erleichtert dass sie lebten, und dass sich die Polizei wenig aus dem Täter machte.

„Gott sei Dank" sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie zuletzt so glücklich war. Das Päckchen lag am Rücksitz, was wohl drinnen sein mag, dachte sie.  
„Bist du froh?" fragte sie unschuldig  
„Ehrlich gesagt? Ja..." seufzte er „Halten wir an und essen was?"   
„Gerne" 

Das ganze Gefühl war wieder in Ordnung, sie konnte zwar noch immer nicht verstehen dass er nur wegen ihr fast zwei Männer erschossen hatte. Doch sie fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise geehrt, und versuchte zu vergessen. Die Hauptsache jedoch war dass sie die Waffe loswaren. Und da war ja noch diese Kleinigkeit, er hatte ihr gesagt dass er sie liebt, und dass jeder Gedanke an sie wehtut. Sie fühlte sich wirklich geehrt. Zwar dachte sie dass sie ihn auch liebte, aber es war noch viel zu früh um es ihm zu sagen. Sie war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher ob sie jetzt zusammen waren.

Sie blieben bei einem etwas größerem Motel dass gleich neben einem Supermarkt stand, stehen

„Und was willst du dir kaufen?" er legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Essen"   
„Essen? Wie bescheiden!"  
„Und..." sie stotterte ein wenig, es war alles noch so frisch „...ich will mich umziehen"  
Er nickte verständnisvoll.

„Jess..." sie hielt an und nahm seine Hand, es war an der Zeit, sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Er legte etwas überrascht seine Hand um ihren Nacken, und umarmte mit der anderen ihre Taille. Was auch immer sie miteinander hatten, es war zu magisch um war zu sein. Feuerwerk. Funken. ES war einfach da. Sie brauchten nichts und niemanden in dieser Welt, außer sich, Bücher und ein wenig Musik. Ihr Kuss war dankbar und tröstend zugleich...

„Willst du dich umziehen gehen, und ich geh derweilen in den Supermarkt, dann können wir dann gleich essen gehen?"  
„Klingt gut..." sie küsste ihn nochmals kurz auf die Lippen, und fuhr über seinen drei Tage Bart.

Sie ging in die Toilette im Motel. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es wirklich sauber. Sie sperrte sich in Toilette Nr. 3 , witzig die Toiletten zu nummerieren. Sie wartete bis alle draußen waren, um sich umziehen zu können. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich ekeleregend. Wie konnten diese Verbrecher sie nur dort angefasst haben? Sie zog neue Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein rotes Shirt an dass ihrer Mutter gehörte. Ja, ihre Mutter. Sie verdrängte jeden Gedanken an sie, zu groß wäre das schlechte Gewissen.

„Ich dachte schon wo du steckst..." er wartete rauchend, an einen Parkzeichen gelehnt vor dem Supermarkt.  
„Du rauchst ziemlich viel in letzter Zeit..."  
„Ich finde dabei halte ich mich gerade wegen einer Lady zurück..." er grinste sie an. „Gehen wir essen?"

Sie gingen in das Lokal und bestellen Cheeseburger und Cola. Fast Food war jetzt gerade richtig. Auf einmal packte er eine Einwegkamera aus und fotografierte Rory beim Essen.

„Was soll denn das werden?" fragte sie grinsend.  
„Nichts, ich dachte du würdest doch sicher ein paar Erinnerungen haben wollen, die nicht nur in deinem Kopf sind..."

Und ja, Wochen später hätte sie alles dafür getan, nur eine einzige handfeste Erinnerung zu besitzen.

„Warum nicht" sie nahm ihm die Kamera weg und machte ein Foto. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und spielte mit der Gabel.  
„Können wir heute Nacht hier schlafen?"  
„Wieso?"   
„Ich weiß nicht aber ich würde mich sonst unwohl fühlen, wieder eine Nacht im Auto zu verbringen..." sie hatte keine Scheue zuzugeben dass sie Angst hatte.  
„Sicher"   
„Wann müssen wir in Miami ankommen?"  
„Irgendwann in der nächsten Woche ich habe keinen festen Termin..."   
„Weißt du eigentlich gar nicht was in diesem Paket ist?"  
„Nein"   
„Es interessiert dich gar nicht?"  
„Nein" er schüttelte seinen Kopf und aß ein Pommes Frites.   
„Woher kennst du eigentlich all die Leute?"  
„Welche Leute?"  
„Na, die Typen mit dem Paket, und die Waffe..." sie sprach ganz leise.   
„Ich bin in New York aufgewachsen!" es klang nicht wirklich logisch.   
„Ja, aber nicht jeder der aus New York ist hat eine gestohlene Waffe!" 

Er lenkte vom Thema ab, wieso sollte er darüber reden? Später. 

Sie waren fertig mit dem Essen.

„Stört es dich wenn ich mir eine Zigarette anzünde?"  
„Nein, mach ruhig..." sie kannte zwar nicht die Wirkung, aber sie hat davon gehört, und konnte sich vorstellen dass er nach dieser Nacht Beruhigung brauchte.

Es war schon später Nachmittag. Sie hatten sich in einem Zimmer einquartiert, und ferngesehen und ein wenig gekuschelt. Es war glühend heiß. Jess' ging ins Bad. Rory saß auf dem Bett. Diesmal war es nur eines, nicht zwei wie vorletzte Nacht. Sie schrieb in ihrem Buch und sie wusste dass sie es locker fertigschreiben könnte, schon bloß mit den Geschehnissen von letzter Nacht. Wie hieß bloß dieser Stausee?

Sie öffnete die Tür vom Bad und da stand er. Duschend und nackt. Schnell ging sie wieder hinaus. Was hatte sie nur getan? Konnte sie denn nicht anklopfen? Er stand einfach da, und duschte, nackt. Ihre Gedanken wiederholten sich. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann ganz gesehen. Sie errötete. Wie peinlich. Sie konnte ihm sicher nie wieder in die Augen sehen.

Großartig. Er hätte ihr sagen können dass er duschen geht, er war ja auch zu dumm. Ihm war es ebenfalls peinlich. Aber wirklich störte es ihn nicht. Er liebte sie, und für ihn war es kein Problem. Schnell zog er seine Boxershorts an, und ging ins Zimmer. Er tat dass einzige was er für richtig hielt...

„Rory..." 

Sie drehte sich langsam um, mit dem Händen auf ihren Wangen um die Schamesröte zu verdecken.

„...komm her..." er fing an sie zu küssen


	14. 14 Kapitel

14. The First time Ever i saw Your, Roberta Flack

_The first time ever I saw your face __  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes __  
__And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave __  
__To the dark and the empty skies, my love, __  
__To the dark and the empty skies._

Sie schloß ihre Augen, es war einfach zu viel für sie, und er stand halbnackt da, hatte sie umarmt. Fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare.

„Schneide sie dir nie ab, ich liebe deine Mähne..." er lächelte und blickte tief in ihre Augen.  
„Ja..." sie sah aus Scham nach unten. Er küsste sie.  
„Versprochen?"   
„Versprochen" 

Sie umarmte ihn, spürte seine nackte Haut. Sie war weicher als sie es erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich den Bart abrasiert. Sie gingen küssend auf das Bett zu. Rory legte sich vorsichtig hin. Jess lag sich neben sie. Keiner hatte sie so geküsst.

Er war überwältigt, da lag neben ihr am Bett und strich über ihren Körper. Sie sahen sich lange an. Dann küsste sie ihn. 

Autos fuhren vorbei, ihre Lichter tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Orange, das blinkte und sich in Gelb bis Rot verwandelte.

Sie kamen sich immer näher. Jess legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und zog das Shirt nach oben. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Er war der erste der sie je in einem BH gesehen hatte, nur ein Stück Stoff trennten ihn von ihrer vollkommen Schönheit. Sie drückte fest an ihn, um all seine Wärme zu spüren.

_The first time ever I lay with you __  
__And felt your heart beat close to mine __  
__And I know our joy would fill the earth __  
__And last 'till the end of time, my love_

Er wollte heute nicht alles von ihr. Nur dass sie einfach da war, ihre zarte Haut in seinen Armen. Nichts mehr. Sie küsste ihn auf seine Schultern, seiner Brust, und lag schließlich auf ihm. Nur in ihrem BH und ihrer Jeans.

Die Nacht hatte schon lange ihren Schleier über den Himmel gezogen. 

Sie war nicht mehr beunruhigt, noch nie hatte sie sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Und er konnte seine Blicke nicht mehr von ihr abwenden, sie lag auf ihm und küsste ihn. Ein Wunsch war allgegenwärtig, möge es für ewig halten.

Er drehte sie auf den Rücke, lehnte sich über sie und sah sie nur an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" immer war sie so besorgt.

Er antwortete ihr mit einem Kuss. Sie wussten damals nicht wie lange sie sich küssten, ob es Stunden oder die ganze Nacht war. Sie wussten nur es ging zu schnell vorüber.

_Aufstehen Schlafmütze, Aufstehen Schlafmütze, Aufstehen Schlafmütze_

Der verdammte Hotelwecker, Jess schmiss in mit einem Handzug vom Nachtkästchen. Sie wachte auch auf, zu gerne hätte er ihr noch beim Schlafen zugesehen wie sie in seinen Armen schlief... 

„Guten Morgen" murmelte sie.  
„Guten Morgen... Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
„Jaaaa..." sie gähnte laut und streckte sich. Sie sah in kurz an und lächelte. „Ich geh schnell duschen"  
„Sicher" 

Sie ging in das Bad, jetzt erst sah er im Licht wie sie ohne Shirt aussah. Wunderschön. Als sie die Tür schloss schlug er vor Freude auf das Bett und musste furchtbar lachen, er hielt sich zurück damit sie nichts hörte. Jetzt gehörte sie zu ihm, ganz bestimmt. Und für sie würde er wieder schießen. Für sie würde er alles tun.

Ein Telefon läutete. Wo ist es? Jess sucht es und findet Rory's Handy, auf dem Display steht: Mum.


	15. 15 Kapitel

15. Like a Rolling Stone, Bob Dylan

"Rory, komm schnell dein Handy, es ist deine Mutter" rief er.

Rory rannte panisch aus dem Bad, in ein riesiges T-Shirt gehüllt und nahm ab.

„Hallo?"  
„Rory?" rufte es aus dem Telefon.  
„Mum, hi..."  
„Endlich erreiche ich dich. Paris sagte es ist irgendwas mit den Telefonen los."  
„Ja, genau."  
„Wieso hast du nicht angerufen?"  
„Es passiert hier nicht so viel."  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Ziemlich langweilig..."  
„Ok..."  
„Doch, wirklich, es passiert kaum etwas. Mum ich habe gleich eine Besprechung... ich ruf dich morgen an?"  
„Gut. Pass auf dich auf. Bis dann."

Ihr blieb das Herz stehen. Vor Angst, Schmerz und Kummer.

Sie waren wieder im Auto. Auf ihrem Weg nach Miami. Rory hat kein Wort mit Jess geredet.

„Wieso redest du nichts? Hab ich irgendwas getan?"  
Sie wartete kurz. „Weißt du, wie blöd bin ich?"  
„Was?"  
„Ich gehe einfach weg, aus Washington? Dass bin doch nicht ich? Und belüge meine Mutter einfach. Früher hätte ich das nicht getan" sie schwieg wieder. „Früher." Fügte er hinzu.

_You've gone to the finest school all right, Miss Lonely __  
__But you know you only used to get juiced in it __  
__And nobody has ever taught you how to live on the street __  
__And now you find out you're gonna have to get used to it __  
__You said you'd never compromise __  
__With the mystery tramp, but now you realize __  
__He's not selling any alibis __  
__As you stare into the vacuum of his eyes __  
__And ask him do you want to make a deal?_

"Ich weiß echt nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Doch tief in ihr sah sie es noch immer als ein großes Abenteuer, einfach mal weg zu sein. Niemanden zu haben der ihr sagte was sie tun soll. Selbst die ehrgeizigen Stimmen in ihren Kopf verschwanden. In den letzten vier Tagen hatte sie mehr gesehen und erlebt, als, ja, in all den letzten Jahren. Wie konnte das nur sein?

_How does it feel __  
__How does it feel __  
__To be on your own __  
__With no direction home __  
__Like a complete unknown __  
__Like a rolling stone?_

Nur wegen ihm? Da waren sie nun, auf dem Highway Richtung Miami. Sie war noch nie in Miami, oder Florida. Sie sah in seine Augen, sie waren dunkel und atemberaubend, so dass sie ihren Blick nur schwer abwenden konnte. Es waren erst vier Tage. Nur vier Tage.

Er wollte sie nicht über Lorelai oder Stars Hollow, oder gar Chilton ansprechen. Er lenkte vom Thema ab.

„Wir müssten bald in New York ankommen"  
„Halten wir dort wirklich an?"  
„Sicher. Ich will ja dass du meine Leute kennen lernst..."  
„Wie sind die so?" fragte sie unsicher.  
„Alles Drogendealer"

Sie blickte ihn verstört an.

„War doch nur ein Spaß. Es sind alles Jugendliche, und die haben mir über viel hinweggeholfen..."

Wow. Jess hatte eine Lane.

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Freunde hast.."  
Er lachte „Natürlich, aber nicht Leute wie in Stars Hollow. Die sind anders."

Sie war schon neugierig. Jess' schüttelte fürchterlich mit seinem Bein.

„Was ist los?" sie zeigte auf seinen Fuß der unentwegt hin und her wippte.  
„Ach, nichts... Ich brauch nur eine Zigarette..."  
„Du kannst ruhig eine Rauchen, ich werde es schon überleben, Ms. Patty raucht ja auch.."  
„Ah. Du vergleichst mich mit Patty, sehr schmeichelhaft..." er ginste. „...stört es dich echt nicht?" sie nickte. „Gut" er nahm eine und zündete sie an.

„Was ist?" er sah wie Rory auf die Zigarette starrte.  
„Nichts, ich hab nur überlegt dass ich noch nie geraucht hab..."

Was? Ihre Mutter würde sie töten. Dafür dass sie so etwas sagte, dass sie gestern mit einem Jungen halbnackt die ganze Nacht geschmust hat – im BH - dass er geschossen hatte, das sie fast vergewaltigt wurde. Wow. Ihr Kopf platze fast.

„Du willst echt probieren" er war äußert amüsiert.  
„Na ja..." sie schmollte.

Er reichte ihr die Zigarette rüber, sie nahm sie und hielt sie in den Händen. Oh Mann. Manchmal war sie echt zu dumm. Sie zog an ihr. Er schaute sie grinsend an.

„Oh Gott, ist das ekelhaft..." sie hustete fürchterlich. Er konnte sein schallendes Gelächter nicht zurückhalten. Er fand es zu witzig. Er nahm die Zigarette wieder und rauchte sie lachend weiter.

„Dass ist gar nicht komisch..." sein Lachen nervte sie. „Jess..." sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Oberarm, bis sie selbst lachen musste.

„Du entführst mich, und machst mich dann noch zu einer Kettenraucherin"  
„Und du mich zum Mörder" sie sahen sich eine Sekunde lang verliebt an. „Da, die Ausfahrt nach New York..."

Bald geht es wieder mit 5. Kapiteln weiter - desto mehr Reviews und Kritik > desto schneller!

Danke im Vorraus

Bis bald


End file.
